Super Dry Bone Brothers
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: Read the intro for Summary Main Characters:Dry Bones and Boo
1. SDBB Intro

**SUPER DRY BONE BROTHERS!!!!**

**Starring - Dry Bones and Boo**

**Cast**

**Mario **

**Luigi**

**Peach **

**Daisy **

**Bowser and his minons **

**Wario **

**Waliugi**

** Koops**

** Goombella **

**Yoshi **

**and all the other Mario Characters with Extra Cast**

This story is about a undead koopa named Dry Bones that wishes to become the greatest of the Mario world and his best friend Boo wants the same thing so the two become the Super Dry Bone Brothers too become the best the Galaxy has ever known and to complete every challange in there way

_you can request Characters to be in the story if you want by posting a review and asking for it see ya!._


	2. Chapter 1:The New Brother Ship

**Super Dry Brothers Chapter 1:The New Brother ship**

It was a nice fine day in the Mushroom kingdom and everyone was off doing what they normally did...but far away in a graveyard Dry Bones was thinking while with his best friend Boo "...so what do want to do today Dry Bones?" Boo asked bored and flying around Bones said "...something cool and full of adventure...remember when we talked about wanting to be the best in the Galaxy?" he replyed "yeah but do you think we can even do it? Mario and Luigi are more skilled then us and we are one of the weakest of this place..." Dry Bones replied "come on Boo lets give it a shot...we can do it!".Boo nods then they both went to a leader board in the mushroom kingdom's plaza,everyone looked at the two wondering what they wanted. "...hm...looks like Toad is at the bottom of the list right above the rest of us...hm...lets challenge him.." Dry Bones said,Boo nods "if we win our rank will go up" Boo said and hit a button next to Toads picture,an alarm went off and the board flashed black and red it said "Challengers challenging Toad!" soon Toad ran to the plaza and saw the two "...a challenge huh?...come on then" Dry Bones took a fighting pose "let's get this started!" Boo was right by him ready "alright...here we go..."

Dry Bones and Toad stared off for a while then ran at each other,Toad jumped over Dry bones and landed on his head making him fall down and he got back up "ouch" Dry Bones said and kicked Toad and rammed him onto the ground,Toad grunted and got back up and punched Dry Bones in the face then jumped on his head again knocking him down,Dry Bones fell apart "oof!...Boo...get him...",Boo was a bit mad and he flew to Toad then tackled him down and slapped him a few times finally jumping high into the air and landing on his head when he got back up "take that!",Toad fell back down and got up hurt he couldn't take much more or he would black out "...you...you are not normal enemy's..." he weakly smiled "come on lets finish this."

Mario and Luigi came with others and watched the fight making sure that nobody got involved and checking the fight so that they didn't take the beating to a new level.

Boo was hit by rapid kicks to the face and did a back flip after another hit falling next to Dry Bones who just got back up "...Boo...you did good..." Dry Bones said then ran into battle

Toad and Dry Bones locked arms and they both were having a hard time but Dry Bones got him down and grabbed his legs,Mario knew what he was going to do "...the super throw...",Dry Bones began to spin in one spot and continued until he was at full speed (25MPH) then let go of Toad sending him flying and he saw what he just did "...whoa...",Toad flew far and landed in grass far away then blacked out as some went to go help him,Boo got up and looked at Dry Bones "whoa did...did we win?..." Boo asked then Dry Bones replied "yep"

Mario walked up to them "...hm...what was'a that for?" he asked and Boo answered "we are trying to be the best..." Mario nods "who are you two?" he Dry Bones and Boo took a pose "we are The Super Dry Bone Brothers!" They both said for they planned that name if they ever became a full-time was the start of The New Brother Ship

**The End of chapter 1**

_I hope you guys liked it and I will make more so check it out and don't forget to R&R see ya!_


	3. Chapter 2:The Plan

**Chapter 2 : "The Plan"**

It had been a week sense Dry Bones and Boo's victory,they both partied from it and had earned some they entered a small town full of friendly koopas and a few that were not friendly they noticed a sign that said "Welcome to Petalburg" then next to it was a koopa with a bandage on his nose and white shoes,his skin was yellow and he had on a light blue jacket with a hood on it,his shell was green and he looked a bit confused in a way but he was talking to another koopa who was different,his skin was dark brown and he had a red scarf with two red arm bands both wrapped firmly around his wrist and he was calm in a cool way,his shoes were blue and he had two bandages on his cheek in the shape of an "X" he seemed quite calm and cool.

"hm?...who are they?" Boo asked "I'm not sure but they look like nice guys...we haven't been around people that much anymore...wanna say hi to them Boo?" Dry Bones asked replying to Boo's question "well can I surprise them by saying BOO after decloaking myself?" he asked smiling Bones gave out a sigh "no Boo we are talking to people not scaring them..." he answered "...aww..." Boo replied.

The two made there way to the two koopas and when they got to them Dry Bones tapped Koops on the shoulder "excuse me koopa wh-" The koopa he tapped turned around and his eyes widened "OH MY GOD THEY ARE BACK!!!" he panicked and punched him in the face,Boo shocked from what happened said "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" The other Koopa that was calm put his fist up "..oh man you weren't kidding when you said you fought the dead with Mario...alright lets go ghost!" he jumped to Boo and glared at Boo both him and Boo having a stare down.

Dry bones got up and was a bit red "okay fine you want to fight lets fight then!" he swong at the confused looking one and missed,The koopa leaped away and then began to spin in his shell and after charging he spindashed at him and hit Dry Bones in the chest making him fly backwards,Dry Bones got back up and threw a bone at him witch then put the confused one in a dizzy state then Dry Bones tackled him "*pant*...alright I gotta think of a plan..."

The cool and calm koopa was enraged then jumped up and landed on Boo then ground pounded him into the ground finishing off with a fire shell attack "take that you undead creep!"Boo got mad from both the attack and comment "grrr...COME HERE!!" he popped out of the ground and gave him a scary face so bad he was stuck in place then grabbed him and flew into the air and slammed him into the ground,pulling him out and throwing him to a wall but before he could attack again the koopa spun at him and kicked him in the face "*huff*...*huff*...you ghost get tougher now huh?...but leave Koops alone...what do you want from him?...*huff*" Boo scratched his head "who is Koops? we just came here to talk to people and your friend over there attacked mine..." Boo explained.

**10 Minutes later.../Koops House**

"...so let me get this straight...you guys just came to say hi?...and not to attack us?...*phew* sorry about earlier but I've been on a watch ever sense some monsters attacked Petalburg...we thought that you were one of them...My name is Koops by the way and this is Kooper me and him met a few days ago and we are new friends..." "..yeah well we are both sorry about what happened and if you need help give us a call..it's the least we can do for the attack we did Kooper said.

"well thanks guys...by the way can we stay here tonight we are kinda beat from the battle we had..."Dry Bones asked "yeah and can you help us with something tomorrow? we have something planned" Boo said and gave Dry Bones a nudge "..huh?...oh urm...yeah but we would want to talk about it tomorrow so can we spend the night here?"

Koops nods "sure and we would be glad to help...you can sleep on my bed tonight me and Kooper are gonna stay up tonight watching over Petalburg..." he walked out the nods and looks at them "well get some good rest and be sure you two are ready for the next day..night.." he walked out and went to Koops and started talking to him as other koopas were talking to each other about the fight that happened.

Dry Bones laid down on the bed "..Boo what was that about...I mean the whole 'can you help us with something'...what do you have planned Boo?" Dry Bones asked and watched his friend lay down on the edge of the bed "I got something planned for us DB just go along with it till i tell you the whole story...meanwhile get some rest while you can*yawn*goodnight DB..." he fell Bones thought about it for a while then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**[hope you guys liked this chapter XD Chapter.3 is coming out soon]**


	4. Chapter 4:King Boo

Chapter 3: "King Boo"

Dry bones and Boo woke up around 6 am and noticed that everyone was asleep as they went out the door "..Aw this ruins my plans.." Boo complained.

"Well if you had a plan then why didn't you tell me it?"

"I wanted you to play along.."

"Ah...hm..where is Koops and Kooper?"

"I don't know."

"...hm..why is it still dark out?" Dry Bones asked looking up.

The sky was dark and the stars were showing,the moon was still up and it was slightly cold,it was dead silent.

Boo started thinking "..hm..I don't know whats going on..."

Dry Bones saw a mist and a shell on the ground "...hey that's Koops shell!"

Boo nodded and they ran/flew to it "..hm..he's not in it..." Boo said and saw something fly by.

Dry Bones backed up when he saw something pop up "...uh...Boo..."

Boo looked at Dry Bones then back at the creature he saw "...K-k-k-k-KING BOO!" he yelled then flew next to Dry Bones.

King Boo laughed evilly "Hello you fools MWHAHAHAHA!"

Dry Bones yelled "What have you done with the people here!"

"Simple you simpleton,captured them and they are now mine!."

Boo growled "...Dry Bones,we can't beat him...he's too powerful..."

Dry Bones growled back "I know but we have to try!"

"...Your right...We'll give this boss battle our best try!"

Boos started circling them as Boo took a defence stand in front of Dry Bones and Dry Bones taking a attack stand behind Boo "Ready?" "Ready!"

King Boo tackled Boo and knocked him back a bit.

_Boo has taken 7 damage_

Boo growled and kept his defence up.

Dry Bones jumped on King Boo and chucked a few bones at him as he ran back.

_King Boo has taken 4 damage_

_King Boo has taken 2 damage_

_The attack missed King Boo._

King Boo commanded 3 boos to tackle.

_Boo took 9 damage_

_Boo took 4 damage_

_Dry Bones dodged the attack._

"..brah...urgh...I..can't..take much more of this.." Boo said in pain.

Dry Bones nodded then switched places with Boo.

King Boo tackled as hard as he could.

_Dry Bones has taken 18 damage_

"GAH!...agh..." Dry Bones held himself in pain but was still up.

Boo tackled King Boo with all his health and power.

_King Boo has taken 19 damage!_

_Boo has lost 12 health_

"AGHH!...gah...oof.." Boo passed out.

"Boo!" Dry Bones yelled and growled "...King Boo your going down!"

Dry Bones started spinning as a shell and slammed into King Boo.

_King Boo has taken 24 damage from a critical strike!_

King Boo yelled out "I'M KING BOO YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME YOU PILE OF BOOOOOOONNNNNESSS!" He then vanished with the other Boos and the captured people woke up on the floor with everything back to normal.

Boo got up and floated next to Dry Bones.

The koopas and toads cheered as they yelled "YOUR OUR HEROES!"

Boo and Dry Bones looked at each other with a smile "We did it!" they said and did a Victory pose.


End file.
